casadas con libertad
by Luz330
Summary: bombon,burbuja,bellota salen a espaldas de sus maridos a una fiesta pero no esperavan ver que pasaria ay ...
1. el comienzo de nuestro divorcio

era una linda tarde y tres chicas estaban asii: una pelinegra acostada en un sillon ,una rubia sentada muy comoda lellendo una revista y una peliroga muy enojada retando a su hermana paa que se pusiera sentada como una dama .

...:BELLOTA YA CIENTATE COMO SE DEBE !

Bellota: yaa bombon no molestes -.-

bombon : nunca ay caso con tigo -dijo swentandose en un sillon al lado de la rubia

mientras las tres miravan tele algien toco la puerta..

TOC~~TOC

la peliroja se levanto para ver quien era y al abirir la puerta vio que era el cartero que le venia a entregar una carta ,ella la agarro y le agradesio y el chico solo le sonrio y se fue .bombon vio la carta mientras se dirigia ala sala donde estavan sus hermanas al llegar se sento ,ninguna de sus hermanas presto atencion a lo que su hermana tenia en la mano porque cada una estava con algo a que prestarle atencion mientras que bombon abria la carta y empeso a leerla ..

CARTA : bombon hoy estare de viaje con mis hermanos avisales a burbuja y bellota no podremos ir hoy por asuntos de trabajo losiento mucho por no poder estar con tigo cariño te amo.

att:brick

podasta: bucht dice que no quiere que bellota salga de nuestra casa y boomer dice lo mismo.

FIN DE LA CARTA

Y asii sele formo una enorme sonrisa a bombon ..

bueno asta aqui espero que les aya gustado y si les gusta o por lo menos algien leyo lo voy a segir sino no gracias ...y dejen sus renwis


	2. TRAICION

_bonbom despues de termia de leer la carta se le formo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque penso que era el momento ideal para salir a una pequeña fiesta desde que se caso con brick casi ni salia porque brick era muy celoso con ella ningun chico se animaba a mirarla por miedo a el por eso penso que salir de nuevo no le aria nada malo .._

 _BOMBON:chicas a que no adivinan que pasara esta noche -dijo con una enorme sonrisa que provoco que sus hermanas la miraran extrañamente ._

 _BURBUJA: QUE ? -pregunto muy curiosa ya que no era muy normal en bombon verla asi._

 _BOMBON: bueno esta carta me la mando brick - dijo captando la atencion de sus hermanas - y dijo que esta noche no podran venir a casa y...-no pudo terminar de ablar ya que sus dos hermanas la interrumpieron ._

 _BUR-BELL: FIESTAAAAAAAA - gritaron ambas entusiasmadas mientras saltavan en los sillones como dos locas._

 _~~AL LLEGAR LA NOCHE ~~_

 _en una avitación se podia ver a burbuja bien arreglada y maquillada mientras peinaba su lago cabello que al parecer con el tiempo fue creciendo mas y mas asta llegar a su cintura.. al verse al espejo sonrio y penso que ya estava lista para sali pero antes de salir de la abitacion se encontro con ambas se veian iguales de hermosas que ella y despues de una larga ora de tanto peinado , buscar ropa , maquillarse ,todo al fin estavan listas y muy entusiasmadas pues esta era la primera ves que se escapavan de sin que sus maridos supieran algo ..._


	3. mareos ?

**bueno ya llege alas 90 visitas asi que eso es suficiente para yo para segirlo y lamento si me tardo con los capitulos es que yo ya avia terminado los dos nuevos capitulos de la enfermedad y este pero sin querer se me apago mi necbook asi que tuve que volver a empesar y todo eso asi que espero que les gusta y gracias por leer y enpesemos :**

 **PENSAMIENTO DE BOMBON :**

hola yo me llamo bombon y soy un chica de pelo de color naranja , piel algo palida y mis ojos son de color rosa seguro se preguntaran el porque pues eso no lo se solo naci haci y aora tengo 18 años y estoy felizmente casa con mi esposo brick Him y seguro se preguntaran que hace una ex ppg casada con un ex rrb y todo eso bueno mi historia es algo larga si quieren se las puedo contar ya que mis dos hermanas parecen estar en las nubes mientras aminamos buscando algun bar o fiesta para divertirnos ya que desde que nosotras nos casamos no saliamos casi nunca por eso aprovechamos aora y la rason por la que nos casamos tan jovenes y nuestros maridos no nos dejan salir mucho asi que les contare nuestra historia aqui :

 **9 años antes de la boda :**

cuando mis hermanas y yo eramos mas chicas eramos reconocidas por nuestros poderes y todos reian que nuestra vida era pura felicidad y todo pero no era hasi cuando eramos mas chicas nuestro padre siempre nos pegava y maltrataba , nos insultava y todo porque era alcolico nuestra vida era un infierno el siempre hacia de todo para hacernos llorar y siempre nos dejava marcas en nuestros brasos, caras , piernas y todo ..nosotras para ocultar nuestros moretones usabamos maquillage y no se nos notava mucho porque nuestros super poderes nos ayudava mucho a curarnos rapido y nunca nos atrevimos a decir algo o a enfrentarnos con el porque nos avia enseñado nuestra maestra de primaria que a los mayores nunca ay que golpiarlos y siempre ay que respetarlo ..recuerdo que una noche que papa nos avia pegado yo sali atras de mi casa a llorar pues estava arta de esa vida y ay fue cuando brick me vio recuerdo que me agaro del braso y m dijo :

 **BRICK :** bombon que te paso - dice preocupado esta bien que eran enemigos y todo eso pero el siempre cintio amor por ella igual que ella por el pero ella no contesto solo lo abraso muy fuerte y lloraba en su pecho y luego de calmarse le conto todo lo que pasava brick le pregunto porque no se iva y ella le dijo que sin sus hermanas no pensava irse a ningun lado asique a brick sele ocurrio la idea de escaparse a japon (yo: ellos vivian en buenos aires asique no se confundan ) y bombon acepto justosa le dijieron eso a sus hermanos y aunque no aceptaron la primera ves luego de una larga charla terminaron aceptando ..luego de averse ido los 6 no volvieron a ver al profesor y empesaron a ser pareja los rrb siempre las cuidavan pues no querian que nadie las volviera a tocar y cuando cumplieron 17 años se casaron y asi fue su historia ..

 **de buelta ala realidad ...**

bueno esa era nuestra historia desde que nos mudamos no volvimos a ver al profesor y los 6 vivimos en una casa (yo:mansion diria yo jeje ) y los chicos no son de viajar mucho por eso aprovechamos aora para una salida de chicas pero justo cuando crusavamos una calle vimos a un pareja de 6 abia tres chicos besandose con unas chicas al principio no le hicimos caso porque no se veia bien sus caras pero cuando nos asercamos quedamos petrificadas ..

 **BELLOTA :** ven lo mismo que yo - lo dice con una enorme furia apretando sus puños y activando sus poderes vestiales dispuesta a matar a un "verdesito" y estava lista para saltar y matar a esos dos de un solo bollo pero burbuja la paro

 **BURBUJA:** espera bellota ellos no son asi algo devieron averles echo esas malditas - lo dice tratando de controlarse ella tambien porque ver a su esposo en brasos de otra era algo que no podia controlar

 **FIN PENSAMIENTO DE BOMBON...**

bellota y burbuja sacaron a esas zorras encima de los chicos y se dieron cuenta de que estavan drogados los drogaron a proposito pero bombon estava como estatica no podia creer lo que vio brick su brick estava en brasos de otra no queria desperta queria que fuera solo un cueño una pesadilla tonta que pronto terminaria y despertaria en los brasos de su marido pero no no era ninguna pesadilla ay estava brick lo avian drogado y unas zorras se abian aprovechado de eso queria moverse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitia oyo como brick la llamava pero se empeso a sentir mal muy mariada asta que despues se desmayo y ultimo que oyo fue a brick gritar ...

 ** _CONTINUARA~~~~_**

 ** _holaaa lamento que sea tan corto esque me gusta dejarlos con la intriga wuajajajaja soy muy malita lose lose jeje bueno gracias a los que comentaron y lelleron asique aora intentare aser la de la enfermedad ..gracias por leer y no se olviden comentar_**


	4. EMBARAZOO !

**holaaaaaa de nuevooo lamento muchisisisisisisimo la demora y les tengo una buena y una mala noticia la buena es que voy a terminarlo toditooo a esta historia y la mala esque asta que no termine esta historia no no despes me confizar el de la enfermedad porqu sino despes me confundo y ago todo mal asi que disculpen los que le gusto el de la enfermedad pero tratare de hacer este lo mas largo y rapido al mismo tiempo asique empesemos**

 **PENSAMIENTO DE BOMBON...**

cuado desperte me di cuenta que no estava en el frio piso sino en mi cama matrimonial que compartia con brick pero antes de intentar levantarme me dio unos orribles ganas de bomitar lo cual no entendia pero en min me olvide de eso cuando despues de que me diera como un flash de recuerdos recorde todo lo que paso anoche la salida ,la carta y brick ...con..otra inmediatamente senti una enorme rabia queria matarlo asesinarlo yo no queria ni verlo en esos momentos pero juusto aparecio el ...

 **BRICK:** bombon ya despertaste - lo dice con una sonrisa -princesa me avia preocupado mucho por ti

pero no le conteste antes de que el se asercara le di un bollo tan grande que destruyo la pared y callo en el patio trasero y antes de qe pudiera darme cuenta brik y yo estavams peliando en el aire el tratando de calmarme y avadiendo mis golpes y yo con lagrimas en los ogos tirando patasdas bollos y esferas de poder asta que brick me agarro por los ombros dejandome inmovil y me ablo

 **BRICK:** bombon se qe estas enojada por lo que hice y te pido mil perdon amor me quivoque lose y lo admito pero porfabor perdoname - lo dice tambie con lagrimas en los ojos yo no conteste solo empese a bajar al piso donde estavan mis hermas y los hermanos de brick pero yo solo me fuy al hueco de donde tire a brik y empese a empacar mis cosas todavia tenia lagrimas en mis ojos y justo entro brick intento detenerme pero yo solo me fui volando a donde fuera solo queria irme muy lejos de hay

 **PENSAMIENTO DE BRICK...**

no no noo noo que idiota fui por fabor como pude aver echo eso me fui volando lo mas rapido que pude por toda la ciudad y empese a gritar su nombre

 **BRICK :** BOOOOOOOOOOOONBOOOOOOOOOON POR FAVOR RESPONDEMEEE - la busque por todos lados asta que la encontre desmayada en un callejon me asuste tanto que fuy rapidamente a agarrarla y llevarla al hospital mas sercano al llegar al hospital llame a butch mientras atendian a bombon ..

 **BUTCH:** BRICK que pasa la encontraste -lo escuche muy preocupado seguro bellota deve estarelo provocando

 **BRICK:** si pero la encontre desmayada y la trage al hospital por fabor vengan todos para aca

 **BUTCH:** esta bien le dire a boomer y alas chicas tu quedate tranquilo brick -dijo antes de ortar tranquilo es lo que menos podia estar aora mi mujer mi esposa mi linda rosadita estava ay y yo no puedo hacer nada para alludarla mas que esperar si no uviera echo esa tonteria ada de esto uviera pasado ...luego de 5 min mis hermanos y mis cuñadas ya estavan con migo en la sala de espera asta que por fin salio un medico y se aserco a nosotros

 **MEDICO:** hola ustedes deven ser la familia de la señorita bombon utonio -lo dice muy sereno

 **BRICK:** sii somos nosotros que tiene mi esposa doctor - le pregunte lo mas preogupado pues como o iva a estarlo mi mujer estava en un hospital y no podia ontrolarme

 **MEDICO:** tranquilo señor brick su esposa no tiene nada malo solo esta embarazada - yo quede echo piedra el dijo lo que creo que dijo- son sintomas naturales tal parece que esta de un mes y eso le solera pasar tener mareos , vomitos todo son sintomas naturales de embarazo felicidades señor him - lo dice antes de irse

 **BURBUJA :** embarazada dijo - lo dijo con la boca abierta asta diria que se le saldria de su cuerpo pero no podia culparla yo estava igual o peor pero ademas de estar confundido estava feliz re feliz bombon no estava enferma si no embarazada de un hijo nuestro eso fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida despues de casarme bombon cambio mi vida mas de lo que ya lo avia echo queria abrasarla , besarla tenerla en mis brasos y cuidarla por siemprebombon y mi hijo son lo mas inportante que tengo en esta vida y la cuidare con mi vida ...

 **PENSAMIENTO DE BURBUJA...**

bombon esta embarazada ...igual que yo eso si no me lo podia creer yo nisiquiera sabia omo decircelo a boomi pero para ella fue muy facil decirlo pero pero par yo no me agarra verguenza decirelo todavia nose el porque pero me agarra incomodidad decirelo lo intente muchas beses pero siempre algien nos interrumpia o boomer me interrumpia con una pregunta tonta no quiero decirle idiota pero puede que abeses se trate muy bobito pero sin darme cuenta boomer me estava llamando y nisiquiera le hice casoo me agarro un enorme sonrojo por eso..

 **BURBUJA:** eee que pasa amor - lo dige muy sonrojada reo que asta me puse peor que un tomate

 **BOOMER:** te pregunte en que pensavas linda ponias unas caras muy rara - rrayos no me di cuenta que ponia caras rraras sin darme cuenta seguro

 **BURBUJA:** eeee no en nada jejej no te preocupes boomi - lo dije tratando de calmarme ...esta iva a ser mas dificil de lo que pense -.- odio est embarazo porque tenia que pasarme just aora...

~~~~~~~ _ **CONTINUARA ~~~~~**_

 **BUENO FUE DIFICIL PERO LO LOGRE DESPUES DE TANTAS COSAS QUE ME PASARON MI INSPIRACION SE AVIA IDO Y MIL DISCULPAS SI ME SALE MY ORTO RECUERDEN QUE SOY UEVA Y AGO LO QUE PUEDO PERO NO TENGO TANTAS IDEAS ASIQUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN Y SINO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ACEPTO CRITICAS JEJE ...**


	5. capitulo sin nombre y con una notita

**HOLAAAA lamento muchisisisiismo tardar tanto con esto esque tengo una muy buena esplicasion para eso primer no tenia luz casii unc luego tuve problemas con mi novio (io: y los sigo teniendo pero bueno son cosas de novios ) y despues tengo que ver lo de mis 15 porque no voi a aser una fiesta pero si una comida familiar y tengo que llevarle a mi papa a mi novio y todo eso pero bueno aqui estoi asique pasen y leean acepto criticas ...**

 **ya paso una semena desde que bombon salio del hospital y aun segia peliada con brick ..pero con burbuja :**

 **PENSAMIENTO DE BURBUJA**

estaba en la cocina comiendo un enorme tarro de helado lo cual no es bueno porque ya estoi de 3 meses y mi pansa esa empesando a incharse y boomer se empesara a dar cuenta asique desidi que esta noche se lo dire nose como pero lo are ..

luego de comer me dirigi a mi avbitacio que compartia con boomer y vi una foto de ase muchos años sobre mi mesita de luz era una donde aparecimos boomer y yo en nuestra primera cita despues de llegar aqui boomer penso que lo mas natural para empesar un noviasgo era ener una primera cita y fue muy lida comimos en u restauran y luego me llevo a una heladeria para hacer tu propio helado todo fue tan romantico lamentablemente aora boomer trabaja pero eso no le quita lo romantico siempre me trae algun regalo o una rosa jaja pero bueno despues me di cuena de la ora y tenia que empesar a limpiar no inporta que tan embarazada este lo mismo tengo que cumplir con mis tareas en la casa asique me puse a limpiar .

 **CON BOMBON**

estaba ablando con brick desde que se entero lo del embarazo me trae muchos chocolates ,rosas y todo y es algo molesto aveses

 **BOMBON:** brick ya basta estuviste asii desde que te enteraste del embarazo y todavia nose si te perdono lo que hisiste con esa chica -lo dije mas que molesta pensar en eso me hacia hervir la sangre -.-

 **BRICK:** bombon mi amor ya te pedi perdon mil beses sabes lo que me hicieron - lo dijo muy trist pude notarlo pero eso no sacaba mi enojo .

 **BUTCH:** yo nisiquiera recuerdo lo que paso - lo cual provoco que a mi hermana le saliera una vena por la frente

 **BELLOTA:** quieres que te refresque la memoria - dijo alsando el puño con ganas de golpiarlo

 **BUTCH:** no gracias mi vida jaja -lo cual me hiso reir esos dos nunca cambiava

 **perdon porque es muuuy corta esque tengo problemas con mi novio :( soi de corason muuy fragil pero solo hice esto para que vean que siiigo viiiivaaa y dispuesta a segir sin inportar mis problemas**


	6. la verdad

**volviiiii aoraa con masomenos de problemas y como les dije lamento muchisimo que los capitulos sean cortos es que me gusta dejarlos con la intriga jejeje pero esta ves tratare de aserlo mas largo porque ay unas personas que me dan muchisimo animo para continuarlos cada dia al final dire quienes asique solo pasen y lean ..**

 **CON BURBUJA Y BOOMER...**

Buebuja ya estava terminando de limpiar y mientras lo hacia pensava en la mejor manera de decirle a boomer lo de su embarazo el no era muy listo que digamos **(yo :tampoco creo que lo alla sido alguna vez pero lo conpensa siendo lindo y adorable ^.^ )** por eso le asustava su reaccion el podia gritar o desmayarse o ponerse nervioso o histerico todas esas cosas pasavan por la mente de burbuja porque sinceramente se podia esperar cualquier cosa de el asta que se quiera asesinar pero desidio no pensar tanto en eso pues ya estava dejando la casa como un diamante y nisiquiera se avia dado cuenta pues ella siempre limpiava como rallo cuando estava nerviosa o asustada de algo boomer mejor que nadie lo sabia y que tuviera que decirle eso la espantava pero ay estava ella preparando una rica cena a su novio con todo y detalle estava haciendo la comida favorita de boomer pollo al horno con papas fritas y algo depure **(yop: mmm pollito al horno ya seme antojo jeje )** cuando saco el pollo se veia muy delicioso estava bien dorado y las papas bien cortadas justo como a boomer le gustava puso los platos para que ello cenaran ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y boomer ya devia estar llegando y justo cuando todo estava listo escucho la puerta abrirse la cual la puso mas nerviosa por que eso solo podia significar una cosa boomer ya avia llegado y la charla ya iva a empesar ...

 **BOOMER:** burbuja amoor ya llegeee !- lo dice serrando la puerta atras de el y dejando su maletin y su chaqueta sobre una mesita pequeña que avia al lado de la puerta .como no optuvo respuesta de su muy querida novia penso que devia estar otra vez cosinando algo muy rico para darle su hermosa bienvenida como siempre con un hermoso bufet y un tierno beso de su mujer valla que la amava desde que ellos vivieron juntos burbuja avia sido la mejor mujer del mundo y aveses creia no merecerla pero ella siempre le decia lo contrario..al llegar ala cosina se encontro con una linda burbuja con sus cachetes colorados poniendo el pollo en la mesa .

 **BURBUJA:** losiento amor no te escuche llegar - lo dice un poco nerviosa y coloco el pollo rapido en la mesa y le dio un tierno pero apacionado beso a boomer que el corespondio ensegida pero algo noto boomer cuando agarro su cintura estava mas inchada lo cual lo extraño un poco porque ella siempre tuvo su sintura flaca y sin ni un solo bulto intento tocar mas para su pansa pero burbuja noto eso y rompio el beso -la cena ya esta lista mi amor deves estar muy ambriento jejeje -rio nerviosamente pues boomer no resulto ser tan bobo despues de todo asique solo lo llevo a su silla y lo sento .luego empeso a servir la cena asiendo que con el delicioso olor del pollo boomer olvidara completamente lo que avia sucedido ase unos minutos y ambos empesaron a comer mientras boomer le contava a burbuja como le avia hido hoy en su trabajo.

 **MIENTRAS CON BELLOTA Y BUTCH ...**

ambos estavan en un cine viendo una pelicula de terror bellota estava mas que entretenida en esa pelicula que no noto cuando butch empeso a verla de pie a cabesa esa mujer que tenia a su lado era y es sin duda la mujer para el y no solo porque era su contraparte sino porque no podria enamorarce de ninguna otra que no sea ella encerio que lamentava mucho lo que avia echo esa noche pero planiava conpensarcelo no soportava ver a bellota enojada por eso todavia queria hacerla olvidarse de eso para siempre pero como lo aria era lo que tenia que pensar pero butch fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio como otro chico mirava a bellota de pies a cabesa lo cual lo hiso sentir una enorme furia indescriptiva queria agarrar a ese tipo y hacerlo lamentar el dia en que puso sus malditos ojos en **SU** mujer pero si armaba una pelea aora seguramente los sacarian del cine y no queria hacer enojar a bellota pues suficiente con el golpe que le dio estamañan en la casa de bombon y brick no queria repetir eso pues todavia tenia la marca de ese golpe en su perfecto cabello asique sele ocurrio otra idea para quitarse de encima a ese idiota .

 **BUTCH :** cariñoo - le susurro al oido a bellota provocando que ella dejara de ver la pantalla para ver a butch lo cual el aprovecho para darle un repentino beso apacionado a bellota lo cual la solprendio mucho pues ella no esperava eso pero luego dejo todo pensamiento atras para coresponder a su beso y intensificarlo agarrando a butch por el cuello y el la haserco mas a su cuerpo agarrandola por la cintura parecia un hermoso momento de cualquier pareja feliz y justo en ese momento butch abrio un ojo y pudo ver como ese chico enojado y desepcionado se dava la vuelta para mirar de nuevo la pelicula lo cual provoco que butch pusiera una sonrisa entre el beso lo cual provoco que bellota lo rompiera

 **BELLOTA:** que pasa butch ?- le pregunto mirandolo rraro no era normal en el esa reacion

 **BUTCH:** nada preciosa solo me agarraron ganas de ir al baño - dice para safar de esa pregunta pero por otro lado decia la verdad porque despues de tomarse dos tarros enormes de coca oviamente le iva a tocar ir despues

 **BELLOTA :** te dije que fueras antes de entrar aora te tendras que aguantar asta que termine la pelicula - lo dice con toda tranquilidad tomando un sorvo de su bebida provocandole a butch muchisimas ganas de ir .

 **BUTCH:** mierdaa ¬.¬ - dijo porque la pelicula resien enpesava y el pobre ya se estava asiendo pipi encima asta avia pensado hacer pipi en la baso de coca basio pero luego recordo que bellota lo mataria si hacia eso asique solo doblo sus piernas y espero asta que terminara la pelicula ...

 **LA PELICULA ES DE EL CONJURO ( YO:ME ENCANTA ESA PELICULA ME HISO DORMIR CON LA LUZ PRENDIDA EN LA NOCHE JAJAJA)**

al terminar la pelicula butch salio arrastrando a bellota para ir al baño mientras ella esperava en la puerta del baño de hombres bombon le envio un msj

 **MENSAJE DE BOMBON:** oye bellota puedes quedarte mañana con migo en mi casa brick tiene que viajar y no quiero quedarme sola

 **MENSAJE DE BELLOTA :** esta bien le preguntaste a burbuja si ella se quedara con nosotras mañana ?

 **MENSAJE DE BOMBON :** le mande un mensaje pero no contesto deve estar ocupada cuando conteste te digo

 **MENSAJE DE BELLOTA :** esta bien nos vemos mañana temprano en tu casa hermana chau- dijo para luego guardar su telefono en su volsillo y justo salio butch con una cara mas relajada

 **BUTCH:** aora si me siento mejor buter nos vamos ?- le pregunta mas que sonriente pues se sentia mas que aliviado por ir al baño y desaguar todo asique solo agarro a bellota y la saco del cine para suvirla en su auto deportivo y irse a casa

 **MIENTRAS CON BURBUJA Y BOOMER**

mientras boomer comia se dio cuenta que burbuja casi ni tocaba su plato y la noto mas nerviosa de lo normal pues cuando entro se dio cuenta que la casa estava muy reluciente lo cual solo significava que burbuja le ocultava algo pues no era estupido conosia a su mujer mejor que a nadie y seguro algo tenia que decirle asi que decidio romper el silencio y preguntarle que pasava

 **BOOMER:** burbuja ? amor que pasa casi ni tocaste tu comida y esta muy rica - lo dice tocando su mano pues estava nerviosa y el lo notava

 **BURBUJA:** bo- boomer te-tengo que decirte algo - lo dice muy nerviosa y casi no salian las palabras de su boca lo cual provocava que boomer se asustara un poco

 **BOOMER:** que pasa amor ? me estas asustando - lo dice mas asustado tenia miedo de que sea algo grave de ella o algo .

 **BURBUJA:** boomer yo es-estoy em- embarazada - lo dice empesando a salir lagrimas de sus ojos lo cual impreciono a boomer pero tambien lo alegro pues ese hijo era el fruto de su amor y no aguanto asique se levanto y abraso a burbuja con la mayor felicidad del mundo asiendo que burbuja se limpiara sus lagrimas y rapidamente corespondiera a ese abraso se sentia bien decirlo aora no tendria que ocutarle nada a boomer y eso le quito un enorme peso de encima...

 **bueno aora lo hise un poco mas largo asique espero que les gusto y como dije iva a agradecer a los que me dejan comentarios dando sus opiniones** ,Sarpiza y iriii . **y como ya dije acepto criticas baayyyy**


End file.
